


Agape

by cchiyuki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Jason Todd realizes things and everything is good for once, Kisses, M/M, Minor Injuries, Self-indulgent fluff at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchiyuki/pseuds/cchiyuki
Summary: It's during moments like these where Jason found himself wondering how did their relationship become the way it was.





	Agape

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom, I was a little unsure whether to try writing something for a fanbase as big as this.  
> Still, I fell hard for these two and couldn't stop myself.  
> It's super short and self-indulgent but let's leave the angst to the canon (and for later works).  
> I have yet to catch up with many plot things, I'm new to the whole comic genre, so I'm sorry if some minor detail is wrong in terms of canon!

It's during moments like these where Jason found himself wondering how did their relationship become the way it was.

Morphing from scenes of flying bullets, the smell of blood and gunpowder acrid in the air, to himself plopped in Dick's apartment couch, watching television at three am while anxiously waiting for the blissful sound of the window sliding open.

On the field the Red Hood was renowned for his crude ways, now less permanently lethal but ruthless nonetheless, but Jason Todd was slowly separating himself from his vigilante persona the more time he spent around Dick.

Perhaps they were never the same person, realizing it only now that his mask of bitterness and betrayal crumbled to pieces, but it didn't matter anymore.

They all knew, each member of the bats, that anything could happen in a matter of seconds on the job, a misstep leading to a bullet through the head, but it did close to nothing for Jason's peace of mind.

He still went on patrol occasionally but Bludhaven was Nightwing's town and Dick had already too many thoughts on his mind to deal with goons whispering about the possibility of the city's vigilante needing sudden backup, from the Hood of all people.

Jason was on his third cup of tea, skimming channels without a care except to keep his brain from wandering to the obnoxious list of bad scenarios that could have happened.

Wasn't that going great so far.

His eyes landed on the wall near the television where many pictures of different people were hanging with precariously put nails.

Pictures of Dick hanging out with Kory and Roy, of the titans strolling around the streets in civvies and a couple about Dick's days with the teen titans.

There were also family pictures, of Bruce, Tim and Damian, but Jason's eyes lingered on the one portraying himself and Dick during a mountain trip he couldn't bring his head to remember.

It was old, a little clipped too, and it brought mixed feelings up but Jason dared not to take it off the wall, not when it duly made Dick talk about old memories shared among the two of them and no one else.

The Lazarus' Pit effects still bothered him at times, not hard enough to be unmanageable, but the sudden flashes of things he  _should_ remember always left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

“ _We'll work things out. Together_ ” Dick said many months ago, when all of this first started, and oh didn't Jason want to believe him.

The domesticity of the whole situation felt abnormal from the beginning for him, starting to care about another person's needs too quickly to be described as 'getting to know each other'.

Again or for the first time, he wasn't sure.

At first it was more of a thing on Dick's part, welcoming Jason in his apartment  ―and  not one of his safe houses ― making coffee in the morning for both of them, but it became mutual way too easily for Jason to believe whatever they shared wasn't there from the start.

It was almost scary to watch himself care so deeply for someone, falling in daily routines like it was yet another practiced dance.

Jason bolted to his feet when he heard a click coming from the kitchen's window, leaving the living room in a haste without noticing his forwardness.

Dick was already inside when he reached the room, smiling brightly when he spotted Jason.

“I'm sorry for the hour, busy night” he called out, peeling his domino away. "Dami showed up and I had to escort him back home too."

Jason barely noticed the clock pointing to four-ten as he approached Dick, forcing himself to keep his stance relaxed.

Everything was okay, they had survived another day.

“Can you help me out of this straitjacket, Little Wing?” Dick asked with a laugh, motioning to his suit's zip. “I promise to stay put this time.”

Masking his exertion was a thing Dick was a master at, at least with his acquaintances, but no grin or chuckle would make Jason not notice the slight tremor of limbs, the way the older seemed about to pass out any second if not for his stubbornness telling him to keep up his facade.

Jason silently did as he was told, grimacing slightly at the new bruises marring Dick's skin.

Thankfully they looked innocent enough, only a few cuts in need of bandages, but it made his mind stray away for a second anyway.

“Jay? Something wrong?”

Dick watched him with raw concern, eyes so sharp even in the dim lights coming from outside.

It did things to his chest, words catching in his throat before he could speak them out loud, making him wish Dick could be at least a little bit selfish at times.

Especially when he was beaten up like this.

Jason looped his left arm around Dick's middle, pulling them close while minding the latter's injuries, his right one catching the raven's cheek with a hum.

Dick didn't fight it when Jason slowly inched forward, cutting off the distance by capturing his lips with his own in a chaste kiss, sighing blissfully when they parted.

“Everything okay?” Dick whispered, smiling encouragingly just before Jason kissed him again.

It was only then, while he was staring at Dick's lively eyes, that Jason understand the full extent of what had happened during the past months.

Why he didn't mind the mess Dick left behind before running to the police station, why seeing his stuff mixed with Dick's own felt nice and intimate, why casual touches and stupid teasing filled his chest with a storm of fluttery butterflies like a dumb teenager.

Smiling, he said.

“I love you.”

Dick's breath hitched, eyes shining impossibly bright in the night, a series of chuckles finding their way out Jason's lips at the reaction.

“Jeez, Dickie, am I so cold hearted you thought otherwise?”

His tone was sarcastic, maybe a little too clipped, but it was truthfully only a weak attempt to calm his nerves while he waited for Dick's response.

Jason knew how he could be at times, stress his worst companion during supposedly stupid bickering, but he had always hoped the older knew there wasn't any real malice behind harsh words spat because of heated situations.

For a long time Jason had been mad at Bruce for not killing the Joker, for replacing him so easily, but never at Dick.

He was the only one Jason had no real grudges against, not a single one.

When Dick suddenly started laughing, hiding it behind one calloused hand, Jason let out a breath he had been holding unconsciously the whole time.

Dick cupped both his cheeks with his hands, a mirthful smile coloring his lips while he guided Jason's attention back on himself with a simple gesture.

“I love you too” he said, just a breath away from Jason's lips. “I was just surprised by how happy I was when you said it.”

A shade of red must have colored his cheeks, because Dick grinned teasingly, taking a step back only after he gave Jason another quick peck.

“Want to share a bath with me? I'd love to hear you say that again when I'll smell less like shit.”

Jason chuckled, shaking his head dramatically while following Dick closely.

“You sure have a way with words. Very classy, _Richard_.”

Dick's laughter echoing in the whole apartment sounded like heaven on earth to Jason's ears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker so pointing typos and errors is very much appreciated!  
> 


End file.
